conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mértéetä
General information The Mertenessian Language '(''Mértéetä /møi̯ʀ.tɪi̯.'ɪ.tä/) is the language spoken by '''Merts People (Mérten /'møi̯ʀ.tɪn/), who live in the western part of the continent Saykoran, planei (to be decided). It is also the official language of the Mertenessian Federal Republic (Mérténeccià Watýoteńpòvritä). Classification *Saykoran-Napiennia Family *West-Saykoran Languages *Metza Languages *'Mertenessian Language' Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Alphabet There are two types of alphabets in Mertenessian Language: Latin Script and Mertenessian Traditional Alphabet. Both of them are the official writing system of Mértéetä. There are 38 letters in the Mertenessian Alphabet. *If a vowel letter has an 'acute accent', it indicates that the semivowel /i̯/ is after the vowel. *If a vowel letter has an 'grave accent', it indicates that the semivowel /i̯/ is before the vowel. *If a vowel letter has an 'circumflex', it indicates that the semivowel /u̯/ is after the vowel. *If a vowel letter has an 'caron', it indicates that the semivowel /u̯/ is before the vowel. Grammar Syntax The syntax in Mértéetä is usually SVO, but there can be exceptions. Genders There are four genders in Mértéetä - Masculine, Feminine, Neuter and No-gender. However, unlike French, German, Spanish, Italian and Latin, the genders are only for living objects. Living objects can only use Masculine, Feminine and Neuter; non-living object can only use no-gender. Word Ending Articles *The plural of the indefinite article is icten. *The plural of the definite article is den. Number Pronouns Personal Pronouns Nouns There are four cases of nouns in Mértéetä - Nominative, Accusative, Dative and Genitive. Using the singular, neuter forms of the word hifàt (person) , which belongs to the first declension: *''hifàt'' (nominative) '(the) person' a subject or direct object in SVO *''hifàteh'' (accusative) '(the) person' a direct object *''àhifàt'' (dative) 'to / for (the) person' an indirect object *''hifàté'' (genitive) '(the) person's' a possessor There are two grammatical declensions in Mértéetä - first declensons and second declension, consists of nouns ending in consonant & e, and other vowels. First Declension First declension nouns end in consonants and e. Second Declension Second declension nouns end in vowels (not e) . All nouns in second declension are no-gender. Verbs *Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for eight tenses: present, present imperfect, perfect, past, past imperfect, pluperfect, future and future imperfect. *Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for two moods: indicative and conditional. *Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for two voices: active and passive. *Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for three persons: 1st person, 2nd person and 3rd person. *Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for two numbers: singular and plural. *'Although Verbs in Mértéetä conjugate for persons and numbers, the singular 3rd person form can be used for all persons and numbers.' Tenses *Present - to show someone does something. *Present imperfect - to show someone is doing something, and has not finished. *Perfect - to show someone has done something / finished doing something. *Past - to show someone did something in the past. *Past imperfect - to show someone was doing something in the past, and had not finished. *Pluperfect - to show someone had done something in the past / had finished doing something. *Future - to show someone will do something *Future imperfect - to show someone will be doing something, and will have not finished. Moods *Indicative - most common used mood *Conditional - used after 'if' Voices *Active - to show someone do something *Passive - to show something is done by someone *Depending on what is doing the action. Persons & Numbers *Persons and numbers are to show who does something. *'The singular 3rd person form can be used for all persons & numbers.' Full Table *'fasino' is replaced by 'fasini' when saying that something is made by something else which is no-gender. e.g ẋi sei fasini vais vecieur. Gerund Participle Adjectives and Adverbs *All adjectives end in -i or -o. When describing something masculine, feminine or neuter, adjectives ends in -o. When describing something no-gender, adjectives end in -i. *All adverbs end in -is. *To make an adjective/adverb comparative, nas- is added to the adjective/adverb. *To make an adjective/adverb superlative, -issi- is added to the adjective/adverb. Sentences Transformation Parts of Speech Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages